


The simple prank and the great love

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Realisation, its so cute, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan realises he loves Phil after something   Phil said</p>
            </blockquote>





	The simple prank and the great love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two am. I am proud yo :-)

"Phil? Phil?! Where are you?! PHIL!!" . No answer. Dan looked around, below the desk, under the sheets, even behind the door but his flatmate was no where to be found. This was odd, Phil was next to him just a few moments ago. 'Okay, i'm officially freaked out' thought Dan as his eyes darted everywhere. 

"BOO!!" shouted Phil as he emerged from his closet. He was giggling uncontrallably and was flailing his arms in a small gesture like just like he always does when he was excited or amused by something. This time apparently he was amused by Dan's reaction which was a super high pitch screech and a super retarded face. Phil was surprised the windows have not shattered by the frequency of Dan's screech. "Goddamnit Phil! You gave me bloody heart attack! Your so ridiculous" Dan breathed out, clutching his chest while Phil was giggling slightly. "Oh well, you still love me don't you?" Phil replied cheekily and skipped out of the room saying he was going to the shop to get dinner. Dan didn't reply but just stood there, rooted thr ground as he tried to process what Phil had just said. Yeah he could have meant it in a joking manner, but somehow those words struck a more deeper feeling into his chest. 

As the hours went by, Dan was in deep thought. Like really deep thought. He didn't know why he was ao affected by it, he just was! 'Oh well, you still love me don't you?'. That question lingered in Dan's mind over and over again till he finally made up his mind. Yes, yes he did still love Phil. He always had and always will, from the moment they met, their first video together and from there on their journey of youtube and closeness. It hit Dan like a brick on the head, the feeling was so overwhelming and he couldn't helo but smile. He could feel this whole new sensation surge through him and it was all because he finally came to terms that he loved Phil. 

"I'm back!" Phil shouted as he entered their appartment. Dan got up and rushed to the kitchen before Phil and when the latter entered Dan blurted out "I love you". Well it wasn't much of a blurt but wanted to say it in a romantic way but failed cause Dan was so awkward he himself can't even. But still, it got Phil standing there, groceries in hand and face beet red while stuttering out "I...urh..I l-love you t-too Dan..heh...um, can I put the groceries down first?". Dan's eyes widened in realisation and gestured his hands as if saying 'of course' but his facial expressions showed 'god damn you idiot couldn't you have waited for him to put down the things?'. 

Phil quickly put the bags down and went to over to Dan where he engulfed him in hug, nuzzling his face into Dan's neck and breathing in the scent of Dan Howell. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that," Phil mumbled his face still in Dan's neck so it was all mushy but Dan just laughed slightly, embarassed and whispered "Yeah, sorry it took so long to realise...". "I don't care, you realised eventually and that's all that matters" Phil replies , pulling away and giving a small kiss on Dan's cheek. After the whole emotional and cheesy scene they shared, the duo went to the kitchen to start prepping dinner, Dan cooking while Phil re arranged the kitchen stuff. Occasionally they would share a peck on the lips or either one of the two would hug the other from the back while they were pre-occupied with a task. Nice and simple, they were so happy and inlove. And all it took was a mini prank from Phil to spark something so wonderful and lovely.


End file.
